Anatema
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No había delito mayor a los ojos de nadie, traicionar su patria era traicionarse a uno mismo.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 8° prompt: Anatema.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANATEMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio agudo y las miradas resentidas y violentas duraron poco.

—¿Ahora qué? —espetó Suzaku alzando su espada— ¿Morimos de una vez?

—No. —La respuesta de Lelouch fue seca. Giró a verlo con el rostro en blanco—. Algo mejor, mucho mejor. Estuve pensándolo desde que me vendiste por segunda vez —Un músculo tiró apenas del rostro pétreo de Suzaku, pero no dijo nada ni para defenderse ni para insultarlo—. Es hora de arreglar todo lo que hemos hecho. Al fin y al cabo ya no nos queda nada a ninguno.

Suzaku alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tu grupo terrorista?

—Me traicionaron. —Las palabras fueron desapasionadas, pero incluso Suzaku notó lo mucho que aquella acción había afectado a su antiguo amigo—. Era de esperarse realmente —rio con desánimo y burla a sí mismo—. Y es mejor en vista de todo lo sucedido. No me queda nada excepto tú —Avanzó hacia él y Suzaku alzó más su espada con desafío—, mi amigo, mi rival, mi enemigo, mi aliado…. Eres lo único que me queda, Suzaku, y soy lo único que te queda. Terminemos todo esto como pediste aquel día, convirtamos las mentiras en verdades trabajando juntos por el bien del mundo que Euphy y Nunally deseaban.

Lelouch terminó sus palabras colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Suzaku. Este se tensó visiblemente pero no lo apartó, mantuvo el filo de la espada entre ambos como un muro, estudiando los ojos de su antiguo amigo con expresión gélida. No había ninguna emoción viva en los ojos de ninguno, no había nada más que agotamiento y rendición.

Estaban solos, con el peso de sus acciones retorcidas sobre sí mismos, con la sangre de Euphemia y Nunally en las manos. Estaban solos en aquel mundo desquiciante. Ya no tenían nada que perder, ya no tenían que ganar.

—¿Cómo harías eso?

—Destruiré el mundo —Incluso C.C. reaccionó ante esa afirmación. Suzaku vaciló, pero no emitió sonido alguno y dejó que continuara. Lelouch miró a un costado de forma vacía—. Destruiré el mundo —repitió con voz fría—, y lo reconstruiré. Y tú y yo pagaremos el precio por esa insolencia —sonrió de forma viciosa—. ¿Has escuchado sobre la escritura en la pared, Suzaku? Es una creencia religiosa extranjera, un anuncio de fatalidad: "Dios ha contado los días de tu reino y le ha puesto fin. Pesado has sido en balanza y no has sido bueno…" —Encontró su mirada mientras recitaba, y hubo una pequeña inflexión en su voz que traicionó su serenidad. Suzaku sintió su desesperación, soltó la espada y lo observó con ojos inmensos y llenos de una súbita comprensión—. Hemos sido pesados en balanza, Suzaku, nuestras acciones han sido juzgadas y definitivamente no han sido buenas.

C.C. se levantó y observó impasible, no era más que una simple espectadora de aquel momento que habría de cambiar el mundo para siempre.

Suzaku inspiró con fuerza, Lelouch apartó sus manos y se recostó contra su hombro, débil y pesaroso, murmurándole como si fuese un secreto lo siguiente:

—Tomaremos Britannia y caerá con nosotros.

Esa era la única forma. A eso le llamarían expiación. Era una sentencia, era un castigo para los dos, para el que quería la muerte y para el que quería la vida.

La boca de Suzaku se torció en un gesto extraño, en una mezcla de desolación, burla y resignación. Lelouch cerró los ojos y rio de forma apagada. Suzaku hizo ademán de apartarlo, aunque no fue capaz al igual que sucedió en la celda de EuroBritannia. Se habían traicionado de todas las formas posibles, se habían odiado sin compasión, y aun así nunca dejarían de ser aquellos niños del pasado. El cuerpo de Suzaku se relajó y perdió toda fuerza primitiva.

—Así es como debe ser —susurró Lelouch sin perder su aire solemne—. Así ha sido desde el principio. Entregaste Japón matando a tu padre, intenté destruir a Britannia por el bienestar de mi hermana. Ya hemos traicionado a nuestras patrias —se burló.

No había delito mayor a los ojos de nadie, traicionar su patria era traicionarse a uno mismo. El castigo era ser maldecidos, y Lelouch y Suzaku ya estaban malditos.

—No hay nada que no podamos hacer juntos —continuó.

Suzaku asintió. Lelouch recuperó un poco de fuerza sintiendo algo de lástima por sí mismo. Solo podía tener a Suzaku a su lado de esa manera, justo en el fin.

—Voy a destruir el mundo… y lo reconstruiré —prometió—. A este plan se le conocerá como _Zero Requiem._

.

* * *

.

_Anatema significa maldito. Creí que era apropiado para ellos dos. Francamente pensé que sería más largo, pero en cuanto escribí lo último supe que era adecuado dejarlo allí._

_Vi Code Geass el año pasado y lo amé profundamente, sin embargo no me vi capaz de escribir nada hasta ahora. No sé si alguien lo lea, pero espero que si sucede le guste esto y puedan dejarme una opinión._

_Muchas gracias. _

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
